20 random facts about Demelza K Robins
by sierrafoxtrot
Summary: Set in the Les etoiles universe: T for mentions of alcohol. Demelza/Colin, Demelza/Lee Jordan R


Set in the les etoiles universe, although can stand alone; might make that universe make more sense, so I'm glad I got it out there :) REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**20 Random Facts about Demelza K Robins**

**1. Her first show of magic was when she was three years old, and she turned her elder sister's hair a shocking colour of pink.**

The relationship sort of went downhill from there. It wasn't that she hated her sister (although many a time she insisted that she did), it was just that…well, she was jealous. It didn't make her hate the Death Eaters any less when Abigail and her husband were murdered in February 1998, though.

**2. She really hates Halloween.**

She thinks that it stems from her faint (and deeply hidden) fear of the pumpkins- she doesn't care what Colin says about them, they are _creepy_.

**3. When she first met him, she thought Colin was a gushing twit.**

She was right, but he had so many more layers than that that; when partnered for potions, he managed to talk politics, music and cameras all in one lesson. This changed her opinion of him; although sometimes it wavered (_Can I have your picture, Harry?_)

**4. She hates the name Demelza with a passion.**

It's Demmy, always, unless she's being yelled at. _Demelza?_ What kind of name is that?

**5. Her middle name is Khione.**

Khione is the goddess of snow in Greek mythology. Demmy honestly doesn't care- she'd much rather have a normal middle name like Mary or some such thing, but her mother loved all those old stories. She counts herself lucky: Abigail's middle name was Fulgora. She doesn't care that she was the Roman goddess of lightning- it sounds ridiculous.

**6. Demmy's favourite subject is Astronomy.**

Colin taught her the constellations, one evening in second year, and yet he was never as interested in them as her. The ceiling in her room was painted with stars (which, by the way, took her forever). She liked the simple, uniformity consistence of them- they would never change, whatever else did.

**7. She posed for him several times, but even when they were together it was always strictly professional. **

Well, most of the time. The professionalism disintegrates when it's a day after she's been beaten, and he asks her to sit for him. She does so, and her bruises colour her face with black, blue, green, yellow; in fact, all house colours except red. And red is the colour of bravery, is it not? And he can't resist kissing her.

The one time he loses his professionalism…

**8. She can't swim more than a few strokes.**

However, as she told an appalled Romilda, she was very good at 'Not-Drowning'. And what more do you need in life, really, than 'Not-Drowning'?

**9. The Battle of Hogwarts was not, contrary to popular belief and opinion, the worst experience of her life.**

True, it was horrible, but it was also exhilarating and terrifying in equal measures. A potent cocktail of adrenaline and fear mixed in her veins, and she could barely remember anything for days afterwards.

**10. Seeing Colin in the aftermath was.**

He was carried in by someone she didn't notice and lain down next to someone she didn't see. But he looked so peaceful and calm lying there on the ground that she could almost convince herself that he was just sleeping, except that no one slept on their back with their hands folded, least of all Colin.

**11. She actually hates the colour red.**

There's something about it being the colour of bravery that nags at the back of her mind. Red is the colour of blood, isn't it? So why on earth do people automatically associate it with lions, Gryffindors, courage? She always thought that she'd prefer to be in Ravenclaw, just to wear blue.

Plus, it wasn't her colour anyway.

**12. She had the biggest crush on Lee Jordan**

It was a sort of unrequited thing, mainly from first year (even though he was three years above her) till he left. She wasn't even sure why, it wasn't like he was the handsomest in his year (Fred and George Weasley and Cedric Diggory, just to name a few) but he made her laugh hysterically. She even managed to chat to him once in her fourth year, which was her most prized memory, until Colin told her she was pretty.

And yet, when she was nineteen and had survived two years without _him_, Lee Jordan asked her out. And she was terrified.

And she said yes.

**13. She blamed herself for Michael's drinking problem.**

It wasn't as though it really was her fault; it was just that nobody- not her, not Anthony, not even Padma- had noticed how much he really was drinking. She blamed herself because she knew she should have realised that he never seemed to be without- or more than a few drinks away from- the bottom of a glass. It was also her fault, she maintained, because she practically encouraged him; for the year after the battle she saw more of him (and the underside of pub tables) than her own parents.

It was only when Padma flooed her from St Mungos that she realised what an idiot he had been, and they spent three tense hours in the waiting room (with the spectre of Terry striding across the hall every so often), waiting to see if he'd be ok.

He was.

Padma almost didn't forgive him.

**14. Her wedding day was one of the most terrifying days of her life.**

This is, of course, saying something; there was the second of May, but that seemed almost to pale in comparison to this choking fear that he might change his mind.

He didn't, needless to say. Lee Jordan was a Gryffindor (although he was afraid too).

**15. Her first son (second child) was named Colin.**

There's not much else to say, except that he was born in the same year as Terry Corner, and they were close friends all through Hogwarts, and Padma and Demmy spent the seven years being terrified that history was about to repeat itself.

It didn't.

**16. In 1998/9 she had a longstanding romance with Jack Daniels, and would associate it with tears forever afterwards.**

Nothing else to say, except that the whisky was replaced, gradually, by journalism and writing, reminiscing and, finally, by Lee.

**17. She outlived Michael**

She wonders if it's fate, because she outlives Lee too. Maybe she just can't spend her whole life with someone around her.

Her children outlive her, though, so that's fine.

**18. She writes letters to Colin, all the time.**

They're normally humorous, just anecdotes from her life. Before Lee, they were many and lengthy, but afterwards they became fewer. She never stopped, though, until she was eighty(ish), and then she forgot. She forgot everything.

**19. She didn't stay long after Lee died.**

It wasn't as though she didn't have anything to live for, because she did. There were her children, her grandchildren, and one great-grandchild. But there wasn't much laughter in her life anymore, and Padma quietly slipped away in her sleep, Tony had gone years before, even Ginny had passed away, and it was clear that Carlotta was never coming back. Not much point.

**20. She died looking up at the stars.**

They twinkled above her, and she danced into them in ((his)) arms, even though for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name.

Something beginning with S, maybe?

Anyway, it was peaceful. And nice. And she looked death in the face and said:

_What took you so long?_

**END**


End file.
